Currently, mobile data communication services include a wireless Internet service, a mobile computing service, a wireless data communication service, a wireless Internet access service, and a satellite communication service.
Of the mobile data communication services, the field of a wireless broadcasting service for providing various types of content to personal information terminals has attracting the most attention in view of business diversity, marketability, and technological advancement. A data broadcasting service has recently been provided chiefly by Content Providers (CPs), broadcasting service providers and mobile communication service providers.
The existing data broadcasting service uses a method in which supplementary information (for example, a URL) for interfacing with a communication network is transferred over a broadcasting network and a user accesses the communication network using the supplementary information, or information to be displayed on a broadcast program is transferred over a communication network.
However, the method of transferring supplementary information over a broadcasting network has a problem in that additional broadcasting frequency resources must be used, has inefficiency in that information is transferred even when a viewer does not request supplementary information, and has limitation to service in that the same information is transferred to all users. Furthermore, the service for providing information, associated with broadcast, over a communication network has a problem in that it is practically difficult to temporally closely associate broadcast information with supplementary information, which is transferred over a communication network. As a result, the service does not provide supplementary information based on the details of a broadcast program while temporally matching it to the broadcast program, but uses only a limited method of providing pieces of information that are grouped for each program.